


Just a slight stabbing brought to you by Peter Parker

by Aligation_creation



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Major Character Injury, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Stabbing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aligation_creation/pseuds/Aligation_creation
Summary: "Petey how the fuck did you manage to get stabbed on a roof?""I didn't, just kinda spidermanned my way up here," He muttered. "Look are you gonna pick me up all bridal style or whatever and fly me to safety and medics or what? Because currently I've decided I'm in pain and you have to take pity on me." Peter announced."Kid the more I talk to you the more my hair greys," Tony huffed from inside the suit, leaning down to not so gracefully pick up the kid earning a wince and shocked gasp from Peter. "Oops," was all he mumbled before taking off. He told Friday to have Bruce ready when they got back to the tower because Spider baby had managed to get himself stabbed."Spider baby? Really?" Peter drawled afterwards."Zip it spider baby,"(-------------------------------)





	Just a slight stabbing brought to you by Peter Parker

"Peter Parker," Tony had practically yawned into the phone. "What are you doing calling me at 4 in the morning?" The man had shuffled up into a sitting position, drowning in silk sheets and cashmere blankets.

"I-...," the boy on the other line started before there was a dull thump and an audible wince. "Shit," the boy had whispered in hopes the phone wouldn't carry the word.

Tony was up out of bed in seconds, a moment away from commanding Friday to get all information on Peters whereabouts and situation. When the kid spoke up again.

"Sorry Mr. Stark," Peter had muttered.

"What's going on Underoos? Sorry for what?" The man asked hastily, trying his best to not start pacing.

"Oh, for calling so late...or early, whatever. I really didn't wanna call and wake you up, if you were even sleeping, because I know you don't do much of that since your in your lab a lot but then you answered and I knew you were asleep and I felt really bad for calling so late...or early depending on how you look at things-" Tony let out a sigh of relief at Peters all to familiar rambling. 

"Pete," Tony eventually cut him off, "why'd you call?" The man huffed the sense of urgency fading away from his voice.

"Oh yeah!" Peter gruffled, "I was stabbed, and Karen told me to seek immediate medical attention and when I told her I was fine she called you." Tony swore he heard ringing in his ears.

"You were stabbed?" Tony muttered in shock.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it sounds I swear," 

"Peter...you were stabbed!" The man nearly shouted. Shortly after telling Friday to send him Peter's location and condition. 

"It's a light stabbing," Peter almost whines, "it doesn't even hurt!" 

"Peter thats not normal!" Tony paced while waiting for Friday to come back with information, "stab wounds should hurt!...Where are you stabbed?" But before Peter had the chance to answer Friday perked up. 

"Sir, Mr. Parker is currently 10 minutes away, I've sent the directions to him to your suit. The stab lesion as efficiently wounded his Anterior tibial artery. Peter is suffering from blood loss which is why he is being so hysterical. It is of utmost importance that Peter does not remove the weapon or chances of him bleeding out are increased by 60%," Friday rang from nowhere in particular, after a bit of silence and Tony gawking at the information the AI spoke up again," sir, it is crucial that you get to Peter," That seemed to register to Tony, and soon after the suit formed around him and the call had been switched to the machinery.

"Pete, you with me kid," Tony had finally spoken up a dressing the boy.

"Mmmmhmmm, I'm all good Tony," Peter's words were ever so slightly slurred and drawled out, making Tony wish the suit could go faster.

"Look kid I'm on my way okay," 

"Mister Stark don't talk to me like I'm a baby deer...fawn? Actually baby deer are known as kids too so that's just supporting my point," Peter rambled, "anyways it's totally fine, I'm gonna be fine! Not my first time greeting stabbed!"

"WHAT?" Tony hollered in surprise. The kid had really gotten stabbed before and decided not to tell Tony! "How did Karen not tell me this!?"

"Oopsie cats outta the bag," Peter giggled, "Look it was before I knew you and had your fancy shmancy suit," Peter rumbled.

"Peter, you're going to be the death of me," Tony sighed. "Look I'm almost there okay...why'd you have to go get stabbed to far away."

"Oh sorry I didn't get a knife in my leg in a more convenient area for you," Peter heaved. " I'll be sure that next time it'll be closer," 

"Nuh uh if there's a next time I will personally stab you after fixing your previous stab wound," The man drawled. 

Tony could see the outline of Peter on a roof, he could also see an outline of the blood pooling around him. He landed next to him with a dull thud. He tried to keep the light hearted humor flowing, even with the worrisome amount of red leaking from Peters left leg.

"Petey how the fuck did you manage to get stabbed on a roof?" 

"I didn't, just kinda spidermanned my way up here," He muttered. "Look are you gonna pick me up all bridal style or whatever and fly me to safety and medics or what? Because currently I've decided I'm in pain and you have to take pity on me." Peter announced.

"Kid the more I talk to you the more my hair greys," Tony huffed from inside the suit, leaning down to not so gracefully pick up the kid earning a wince and shocked gasp from Peter. "Oops," was all he mumbled before taking off. He told Friday to have Bruce ready when they got back to the tower because Spider baby had managed to get himself stabbed. 

"Spider baby? Really?" Peter drawled afterwards.

"Zip it spider baby,"


End file.
